User talk:JoshuaCoalskull
Mastered Userboxes Hey Jz, The new "Mastered Weapons" userboxes are great! I hope you don't mind that I used them. Why don't we make them for all weapons? And post them on the Userboxes page? 02:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Hey, I was wondering if you could make a userbox for EITC members that are a Lord. Like this user is a Lord of the EITC or something. That would be much appreciated if you could do this. Thanks! With all due respect, ~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard~ 03:57, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Matthew You know how you shortened Matthew's ban, well Stphen keeps rebaning him when he is aloud to come back because of a personal issue in the game, and NOT ON WIKIA! I made an account for Mat called User:Jeremiah Stormwash. Sorry to disturb you, but Goldvane and Jack are thinking that I am Mat, let me make this very clear, I AM NOT MAT, and we of course do not have the same IP Address, and this is a very serious accusation, Mat has already reported this to Wikia Staff about Stphen. I know this is a little mean of a message, I apologize, but I had a very bad day today wiht an arguement is the house, and finding this out. Please if you can, help me sort this out. Fair Winds ~ Lord Jeremiah The Nexus Page Why would i rename it? it has nothing to do with the POTC, its a group. Captain Jim Logan 13:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Assuming Jz, You're assuming wrong, the little message you gave me with the Userboxes. The section that I added it to had the userbox "Favorite Server". So it was not my fault, but whoever posted the "Favorite Server" userbox in that section's fault. This and I think another time you have accused me something that was't my fault, or I didn't do. 20:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I see! But i just pulled it off the Internet, whats the harm? People can use their pictures, people just cant claim i am the real Nexus. That and the Fact idk how to make it diffrent. Captain Jim Logan 00:26, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Nexus Logo Can you make me a Picture for The Nexus Logo? Like the Aztec Coin but Yellow and Black? Captain Jim Logan 00:32, January 22, 2011 (UTC) The Nexus Well can i have it as The Nex-Us like i have it in HCW? Captain Jim Logan 03:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering if you know who deleted my page, because It's not on this wiki anymore. With all due respect, ~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard~ 22:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Online Come online please. We need to talk. 00:34, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Need To All the admins are meeting, you need to. 00:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Invitation 'Dear Government Leader,' 'I, High King Jeremiah Stormwash am starting a main government called the High Lords Council . This government will consist of appointed representatives or leaders of other governments and guilds. Please respond to this message as soon as possible, so I can get news that you are either in, or out. You will be named a High Lord and will get this userbox for your page to indicate that you are a High Lord.' 'Remember, you may not use this userbox until you sent me a message called Re:Invitation. Once you send the message, even if I am not online or have not signaled back, you are free to use the userbox on you own pages. You can figure out the code by looking at this message in source mode. When you look at it in source mode, look for the two {, and } on the sides of a dew connected capitalized words. Remember, the userbox is case sensitive so I recommend you copy and paste the code.' 'High King Jeremiah Stormwash' OCG ''Hello!' ''As you might have seen, the Official Caribbean Government was created. I would like to personally invite you to join. The OCG manages the whole Caribbean and its people. It is an honor to join, and we would be honored if you will join. This government is meant to make the Caribbean a better place, I think many people would like to be part of that. There are many jobs to pick from, just visit the page for more information. Please leave a message on my Talk page stating if you would like to join.'' 'We hope to soon have you in our government!' Trickster22 02:07, January 24, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 Blog Post Dear Jzfredskins, Jz, I think there is a very serious violation of defamation in your blog post and I quote: " For those who didn't know. User:Matthew Fireskull, User:Captain Matthew O'malley, and User:Bator.hos was promoted un-officially by Matthew Fireskull. So we ask you, the community, should we have Wiki to remove their powers? Here are some things they did: *They deleted: **Francis Brigade **Blue Scurvy Dogs **Samuel Redbeard **The Goldvane Trilogy **Francis Brigade Museum **The Home page **and more *They demoted and blocked: **Captain Goldvane2 **Katbluedog **Stpehen **and Jack Daggermenace *They blocked: **Lord Samuel Redbeard **John Breasly **and more " This act in the United States of America is called defamation, it is also ILLEGAL. Here is a definition: –noun the act of defaming; false or unjustified injury of the goodreputation of another, as by slander or libel; calumny Another way I can describe this is the act of ruining a person's professional character or standing, and in this case, also saying that a person has committed a crime, which I have not done. This is a very serious thing, you see there are laws in almost every state against this, and a law for the United States. I would like to remind you again that this IS ILLEGAL! f you would like me to be a regular user, why don't you just ask me to surrender my bureaucrat privileges? I know for a FACT that I can remove MY OWN bureaucrat abilities. So if you would like me to let them go, I will do so, just ask nicely please. If you still are having trouble believing all this, here is a link to United States Defamation Law on Wikipedia, where it states and I quote "...Recent cases have addressed defamation law and the Internet...", meaning, there has been defamation activity on the internet, which is this case exactly. So please back up your blog posts like this with evidence of the person doing something bad, like deleting a page, unlike me, because I restored some of the pages which Mat deleted. I deleted none but if you look in page history, you will see that I restored it. ''High King Jeremiah Stormwash'' 02:38, January 25, 2011 (UTC) PS: I hope we can still be friends on the wiki, and that this case does not harm our friendship online. Bureaucrat Privileges Dear Jzfredskins, #Sorry, if you took my last letter very seriously. I would like to inform you that I believe my bureaucrat/sysop/rollback privileges are completely removed, I presume by Wikia staff, because when I recived your last message, I went to remove my abilities, and they were already gone. Could you please remove my name from your blog, because it is a bit harmful to me by seeing most of those comments that were left. #I read your last message to me proposing an in-game meeting. Meet on server Mosona, Port Royal, Inside the Governor's Mansion, at 6:30 P.M. Mountain Time Zone, on Saturday 1/29/2011. If this time is not to your liking, please indicate by sending me back a message, with the desired time and location and server. Fair Winds, ''High King Jeremiah Stormwash' 22:35, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me. How do i make a poll? Captain Jim Logan 23:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC)